Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever is the fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is released on October 17, 1993. Plot Huckle and his friends have on a musical show in Huckle's backyard with Huckle himself as the emcee and Lowly Worm as the stage manager as they sing songs about shapes, letters, numbers and more. Featuring songs like "The Alphabet Song," "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes," "If You're Happy And You Know It" and many others! Segments/Songs #Tickets with Huckle Cat and Intro #Shapes Everywhere - Sung by Ole Owl #The Alphabet Song - Sung by Hilda Hippo #My Alphabet - Sung by Hilda Hippo #A Song of Opposites - Sung by Alex and Anne Bear #I Love to Count - Sung by Freddie Fox #On a Summer Day - Sung by Lily Bunny #If You're Happy And You Know It - Sung by Huckle Cat #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes - Sung by Ursula Pig, Mary Mouse, Marvin Mouse, Sergeant Murphy, Mr. Frumble, Nia Bunny, Ralphie Raccoon, Farmer Fox, Farmer Alfalfa, Grocer Cat, Miss Honey and a bug #Look, Look, Carefully - Sung by Rhonda Raccoon #Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas - Sung by Huckle Cat, Freddie Fox, Sally Cat, and Rhonda Raccoon #Singing, Dancing, Laughing and Growing - Sung by Ole Owl, Huckle Cat, Sally Cat, Rhonda Raccoon, Ursula Pig, Hilda Hippo, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox, Mary Mouse and Marvin Mouse Characters Featured *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Ursula Pig *Rhonda Raccoon *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Mr. Frumble *Farmer Alfalfa *Farmer Fox *Miss Honey *Grocer Cat *Mother Cat *Father Cat *Joanna Cat *Mr. Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *Mary Mouse *Marvin Mouse *Ole Owl *Father Pig *Mother Pig *Mr. Owl *Mrs. Owl *Mr. Fox *Mrs. Fox *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Mr. Raccoon *Mrs. Raccoon *Mrs. Hippo *Alex Bear *Anne Bear *Ralphie Raccoon *Bugs *Willy Bunny *Chase Cat *Jack Cat *Franny Cat *Nia Bunny *Pinch Bear *Mr. Elephant *Grace Pig *John Fox *Mr. Frosty Cat *Thomas Dog *Mr. Shop Bear *Ding-Ding the Beach Male Pig *Sammy the Beach Male Pig *Boogie the Beach Sleepy Pig *George Bunny *Yoyo Bear *Jimmy Raccoon *Yoko Pig *The Narrator Trivia/Goofs *This video was released on October 17, 1993, the same year that Big Idea Productions released the first episode of VeggieTales, Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, two months later. It's also the same year that Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever was also released on video way before this episode came, that NBC aired the fifth season of Seinfeld, that Aardman Animation released the second Wallace and Gromit cartoon, The Wrong Trousers, that Nickelodeon aired the first season of Joe Murray's TV series, Rocko's Modern Life, the third season of Jim Jinkins' TV series, Doug, the first season of Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi's TV series, The Adventures of Pete & Pete, the fifth season of Clarissa Explains It All, the third season of Roundhouse, the third season of John Kricfalusi's TV series, The Ren & Stimpy Show and the third season of Klasky Csupo's TV series, Rugrats, that MCA Records released the third Raffi live album, Raffi On Broadway A Family Concert, that Edmark Corporation released Bailey's Book House on PC and Macintosh, that BBC aired the second season of The Adventures of Spot, that Turner Entertainment released the film, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, that Humongous Entertainment released the second Putt-Putt video game, Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon on PC and Macintosh, that Daft Punk recorded the first song, The New Wave, before the single came out, that Underworld recorded songs like Mmm Skyscraper I Love You, before the third album came out, that Seven Network aired the twelfth season of Hey Dad...!, that CBS aired the sixth season of Garfield and Friends, that The Dust Brothers recorded songs like Chemical Beats and One Too Many Mornings, before their single called Fourteenth Century Sky came out, that Broderbund released the video games, Where in Space Is Carmen Sandiego?, Myst and the Living Books video game, The New Kid on the Block, that Rock 'N Learn released and published Multiplication Country and States & Capitals RAP on CD, cassette and book, that TriStar Pictures released the film, Look Who's Talking Now, that DNA Productions aired and released Basic Values: Sex, Sensor & Censorsip in the 90's,'' Foul Play'' and Nanna & Lil' Puss Puss shorts, Who Calcutta the Cheese, One Ration Under God and Off the Record on TV and VHS, that CBS aired the first season of Family Dog and the second season of The Little Mermaid, that Cedarmont Music released Bible Songs, Action Bible Songs, Sunday School Songs and Songs of Praise on cassette, that Fuji TV aired the seventh season of Dragon Ball Z, that PBS aired the eleventh season of Reading Rainbow, the twenty-fifth season of Sesame Street, the third season of Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?, and the second season of Ghostwriter, that Wee Sing Productions released The Wee Sing Train on VHS, that Greathall Productions released the Jim Weiss works, Mystery! Mystery! for Children and Fairytale Favorites In Story and Song, on CD and audio cassette, that TLC aired the second season of Iris, The Happy Professor, that TBS aired the first season of 2 Stupid Dogs, and the first season of Super Secret Secret Squirrel, that Strand Home Video released Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories and Daisy and Other Thomas Stories on home video, that MTV and BBC Two aired the third season of Liquid Television, that Ashi Productions aired the TV series Mega Man: Upon a Star, that Random published the Mary Pope Osborne book, Mummies in the Morning, that Toei Animation released Sailor Moon R: The Movie, that Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment released, the Steven Spielberg film, Schindler's List, that Schlessinger Media released Multicultural Peoples of North America on VHSs, that ABC aired the seventh season of Jeff Franklin's TV series, Full House and the last two episodes of Grammar Rock from Schoolhouse Rock!, that Touchstone and Walt Disney Pictures released, the Tim Burton film, The Nightmare Before Christmas, that Nu Image Films released, the Sam Firstenberg film, Cyborg Cop, that CITV aired the first season of The Legends of Treasure Island and the second season of Astro Farm, that Barney Home Video released Barney's Home Sweet Homes on home video, that Children's Television Workshop released Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration on home video, that KCTS Seattle aired the first season of the Disney TV series, Bill Nye the Science Guy, that Fox Kids aired the first season of the TV series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the second season of the TV series, X-Men, and the first season of Tom Ruegger's TV series, Animaniacs, that Fox aired the first season of the TV series, The X-Files ''and the fifth season of ''The Simpsons, that YTV aired the fourth season of the TV series, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, that Sega released, two video games, Sonic CD and Sonic Chaos, that MTV aired the third season of Beavis and Butt-Head, that Walt Disney Home Video released'' Disney Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me'' and Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas on VHS, that Scholastic published, the Walter Wick book, I Spy: Mystery, that Nintendo released, four video games, Mario is Missing and Mario's Time Machine on Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Macintosh and The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening and Kirby's Pinball Land on Game Boy, that ABC Video released, the first Wiggles video, Wiggle Time ''on VHS and that View-Master Video, Warner Bros. Records, and Together Again Video Productions released ''Kidsongs: Play Along Songs, and Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals on VHS. *This is the fourth time there was a song at the ending. *This is still the time for the musical show from Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie. *This is the first musical video. *This video along with Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever would even also be in the compilation video, Richard Scarry's Family Feature Starring The Busytown Friends!. *On the future VHS/DVD releases of the video, the instrumental part of Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas played in the credits is replaced with "Thomas' Anthem" from "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", which half is played during the credits. *This is the second the Narrator narrates in the introduction. The first time was in "Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever". *This is the fourth video of the classic Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. * This is the only time Huckle Cat, Freddie Fox, Lily Bunny, Hilda Hippo, Rhonda Raccoon, Ursula Pig, Sally Cat, Ole Owl, Alex and Anne Bear sing. * Alex and Anne weren't in the closing song. * In the closing song, Ursula wasn't wearing a ribbon. * This is the only time Freddie Fox banana peel slippery takes a curtain falls like throwing sword and shield from Hercules. * This is the only episode Fireman Ralph, the pig and mouse firefighters and other Busytown people don't make these appearances. * Stock animation of the sign plane title, "Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever" replaced with "Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Videos Ever" would be later reused from Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. * Stock animation of "Based on books and characters created by Richard Scarry" would later be reused from Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever. Gallery Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever.jpeg Video Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever Category:No Episode Indoors Category:Episodes Where the Kids Cheers and Applause Was Heard Category:Episodes That Start Outside Category:No Skidoo Category:No Mailtime Category:No Video Letter Category:Video Series